Episode 8045 (17th January 2018)
Plot Cain and Moira have spent the night together. Moira forces Cain to hide under the bed when Faith arrives back from the shop. As Cain is hiding under the bed, Faith waltzes into the bedroom and picks up Isaac. Removal lorries trail through the village on their way to Home Farm leaving the villagers wonder who their new neighbours could be. Faith takes Isaac out for a walk leaving the coast clear for Cain to come out of hiding. Cain brings up what he said last night but Moira puts it down to the heat of the moment. Joe's belongings are moved into Home Farm although he can't face going into the living room as it's where his father Chris died. Graham assures Joe it's just a room. The villagers plus Bishop Barry gather at the church for a prayer service for Rebecca. After the service, Belle apologises to her parents for allowing Lachlan to move in without asking them. Zak and Lisa feel sorry for Lachlan and agree to let him stay. Bishop Barry can see Harriet is conflicted and wants to help but Harriet removes her dog collar and hands it to him. The Bishop tells Harriet he hopes Cain is worth it. Sam and Lydia appear at Home Farm hoping to get their jobs back. They're shocked to realise Joe is the new owner. Sam thinks Joe must have a death wish coming back here after what he did to Debbie. Harriet finds Cain at Wishing Well Cottage. As she's about to reveal she's quit her job to be with him, Cain tells Harriet he's finishing with her. Harriet questions why but know it's to do with Moira. As they are leaving Home Farm, Lydia comments Joe is either a psychopath or a very silly boy. Sam talks about Joe's mother Rachel and how Chris made her life miserable way before Charity was ever on the scene. He states Chris Tate wasn't a nice man. Marlon is animated about wrestling match in Hotten next month and decides to host a wrestling night at Tall Trees Cottage tomorrow. Jessie comments she loves wrestling. Bob can see Marlon fancies Jessie. Harriet demands to know why Cain didn't go back to Moira when she told him to. Rhona, Marlon and Jessie brainstorm fundraising ideas at the pub. Jessie suggests a skills-based auction. Sam and Lydia head to the pub where they reveal Joe Tate is the new owner of Home Farm. The Dingles can't believe it. At the same time, Joe makes a phone call arranging something for tomorrow. Furious Harriet blames Moira for her throwing away her life. Cain reminds Harriet that Moira did nothing to her, it was him who asked her to lie. Harriet accuses Cain of using her to protect Moira. Cain insists she's talking rubbish and spells it out to her that he doesn't love her like he loves Moira. Harriet asks if Cain has told Moira how he feels. He lies he hasn't. Harriet is devastated Cain would give up what they had on the off chance of getting back with Moira. Putting on a brave face, Harriet labels Cain a "spineless, useless joke" before storming out but when she gets outside, she breaks down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin Guest cast *Bishop Barry - John Arthur Locations *Butlers Farm - Master bedroom and kitchen *Main Street *Home Farm - Dinging room, living room and kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Dingles meet their new neighbour; Marlon turns on the charm with Jessie; and a scheme takes shape. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,720,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes